Fields
Fields - Basics All fields need water regularly to fill the wells. Get barrels of water from the windmill water pump in the center of the Farmlands. (Just past the rice paddocks.) - Caring for your field with the HUD - (Optional.) Clicking the Role Play button on the HUD will bring up a blue menu. Hit Next, then Caring Field. If that option is not available, move to the center of the field and try again. (This action is only available if you stand in the middle of an Advanced Grain Field G&S, Suls field G&S, Black Wine Plant, or in a Vineyard G&S, and you can not use if you have no energy. If you succeed in the roll, your field will increase the growth rate slightly for just over a day.) - Menu Options To activate the menu, get as close as possible to the grain field and click on it. The center works best. Information: *- Process: Indicates the percentage of completion of harvest. *- Grain: Number of crops ready for picking. (0 or 1) *- Security: (Open) - Everyone can use the grain field (By Group) Only members with the same group enabled that grain field can use it. (Amras uses group only, set to the Farmer's group.) *- Language: Show the language used by the grain field. Choice of English or Spanish. *- Water: Show the amount of water in the grain field and the maximum amount that you can have. *- Caring: Shows how much the field has been tended or cared for out of two times. Buttons: *Language: Changes the language of the grain field, (English or Spanish) *Security: Changes the level of security (Open or By group) *Text: Hides or shows the floating text. *Take grain: It only appears when complete. 100% of the process and gives you a grain sack. Fields - Specifics Grain *- Consumes a bucket of water every 12 hours. *- Harvest every 5 days. *- Grain can be turned into flour in a kitchen. (See Cooking.) ---- Grapes (Vinyards) *- Consumes a bucket of water every 12 hours. *- Harvest Grapes every 5 days. *- Maintaining the water to the maximum during the entire process, you will get best wines in the harvest. *Turn grapes into wine with a Winepress. (See Distilling.) ---- Suls (Potatoes) *- Consumes a bucket of water every 12 hours. *- Can be harvested every 5 days. *- Sack of Suls contains ten (10) individual suls. *- Used to make Sul Mead or in various foods. (See Distilling & Cooking.) ---- Black Wine (Coffee) *- Need a bucket of water every 12 hours . *- Creates a black wine bag every 7 days. *- The plant dies after several harvests: get at least 5 harvests. From the sixth harvest, the plant has a 50% for die , this percentage is reduced if you use the RP-HUD G&S and you are well fed. *- You can use the RP-HUD G&S to care for the plant and increase growth rate. *- Used to make Black and White Wine (Coffee). (See Cooking.) Category:G&S Category:Farming